


Ninja Skills

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, Comment Fic, M/M, Semipublic Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wonders how good Lex's ninja skills are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sue_dreams (raegan_1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/gifts).



"Clark? Are you hiding from the party below?"

Clark turns from his perusal of Lex's book shelves, only to have his mouth drop open in shock.

"Lex?! What...what're you...why are you dressed...like that?"

'Like that' is head to foot in form-fitting black, a looser hood covering his face, leaving room for only his eyes. His piercing, intense eyes. Clark feels himself go instantly hard. They hadn't been lovers for long, but Clark had the feeling that how he reacted to Lex would never diminish.

"It's my costume." Lex looks at Clark quizzically, and Clark shakes his head trying to clear it of the sudden lust the sight of his lover caused. "The hood might be a bit much right now, though. I'll wait until I go down below before donning it. I'm not used to having anything cover my head." Reaching up, Lex removes the hood, revealing his bald head.

Clark really wishes he hadn't done that. He looks even sexier now. He takes an involuntary step toward his lover. Then another. He's within touching distance when he finally stops.

"Clark? Something wrong?" There's a slight smugness in Lex's tone, but he doesn't let it reflect on his face.

"No." Clark clears his throat. When had he gotten so hoarse? He reaches out and strokes his hand over the material, feeling the flex and play of Lex's muscles when he does.

"Clark?"

Lex's voice is little more than a whisper, but Clark hears it anyway. He feels like he's in a trance as he leans forward, stopping just shy of Lex's mouth. Then moving to the side to speak in his ear.

"Do you have any ninja skills, Lex?"

Lex swallows. "Like what?"

Clark moves his hand to the front of Lex's pants and traces the bulge he feels there. "Like silence and stealth."

Slowly, Clark backs Lex up until the older man's back hits the wall of the small library.

Lex's eyes widen, but then he lowers his eyelids and licks his lips when he gets a good look at the lust on Clark's face.

"Why would I need skills like that, Clark?"

Clark fishes a small packet of lube out of his pocket and holds it up. "Because, I'm going to fuck you into this wall, that's why. Any objections?"

Clark can see thoughts flying through Lex's head, and waits patiently to the count of ten. Then he gets tired of waiting and slides to his knees.

Thanks to the sizable erection tenting out Lex's costume, Clark can see right where the dividing line for the ninja outfit is. He wastes no time in lowering Lex's pants, then he immediately sucks Lex's cock down his throat.

Lex takes a deep breath, but knowing how loud his lover usually is, Clark reaches up and plunges two fingers into his mouth, effectively cutting off the building yell.

When they're sufficiently wet, Clark slides them down Lex's body, leaving a wet trail behind. He continues past the crease in Lex's thigh, past his balls, and rubs them right over the small pucker guarding the entrance to Lex's body.

Pushing gently Clark breaches the tight ring of muscle and Lex grunts above him. Swiftly, Clark finishes preparing him, sucking Lex's erection as deep into his throat as he can. He bobs his head up and down, at the same pace that his fingers move in Lex's ass.

Just as he can feel Lex's balls starting to draw up, he swiftly stands, Lex's cock coming out of his mouth with a wet pop. He covers Lex's protesting noise with his mouth while he fumbles to open the packet of slick.

Quickly lubing his own aching erection, Clark slides his arms under Lex's legs and easily lifts him off the floor. Positioning his cock, he slowly lowers Lex down until he can't go any further. Clark bites his own bottom lip to hold in a moan, but there's nothing he can do about the sounds his cock makes as it slides in and out of Lex's tight ass.

The pace he sets is excruciatingly slow in an effort to keep the telltale sounds as quiet as possible. Clark's arms are trembling, and sweat is beading on his brow, not from exertion, but from his efforts to not slam himself home with every thrust.

Lex starts to moan but hastily clamps his lips shut and does his best to fuck himself down on the cock splitting him open. Clark forestalls him, keeping the pace slow and measured. He starts to make a frustrated sound, but Clark cuts it off with his mouth again.

Then, from below, someone puts on some music. Music with a loud heavy beat. For a brief moment, Clark sags against Lex in relief. The look in his eyes when he straightens up makes Lex shiver and swallow hard in anticipation.

Leaning back a little, and repositioning Lex, Clark starts moving his lover up and down in counterpoint to his thrusts. The resulting force has Clark's balls slapping against Lex's ass, and Lex's cock bobbing between them, drops of precome wetting them both.

Clark aches to take it in his mouth, but even he can't manage that. Instead, he folds his lover almost in half as he presses forward, satisfied when he feels Lex's cock pressing against his stomach.

With the reaming his ass is getting and the friction along his cock, it isn't long before Lex's balls start to draw up again. Scant seconds later, Lex's release is hot and slick against Clark's abs.

Biting a kiss along Lex's lips, Clark shudders and shakes as Lex's hot, tight passage contracts around him even more. Another thrust and he comes in Lex's ass.

Slowly, Clark lowers Lex's legs, hearing the other man hiss at the relief of stretching out. Clark relaxes into his lover, pressing soft kisses to the side of his face.

All too soon, he pulls away, very aware of the passage of time, and the several dozen people down below.

"I think your ninja skills need some work, Lex."

Lex smiles at him and reaches out to tweak one of Clark's nipples. His smile widens as Clark is unable to hold in a squeak of surprise.

"I think we could both use some practice. Let's head on up to my bedroom and get started right away."

"What about your party?"

Lex doesn't even glance their way. "They have enough booze that they'll never even notice I wasn't there. C'mon, I want to find out how well my ninja sword fits in your sheath."


End file.
